Patronus True
by E.BACKER
Summary: La chica que vivió ha estada internada por mucho tiempo. Es el momento de salir y buscar aliados.


Hola de nuevo, mi nombre es lady. Estoy de nuevo a la escritura, pero ahora con Harry Potter (me enamore del personaje de Severus)

En mi historia el personaje de Harry P será femenino. Su nombre es Rose. La historia respeta todos los hechos pasados en H.P y la piedra filosofal hasta la orden del fénix.

Esta historia abarcara desde lo que le pasa a la protagonista después de la muerte de Sirius Black.

Los personajes y toda la maravillosa historia de HP. No me pertenece.

* * *

Snape sube a través de las escaleras de caracol, para llegar a la oficina del director. Hace tiempo que no tenía conversaciones con el director. Él se había sumido a un silencio doloroso. ¿Quién era la culpable de esto? Potter. Esa niña a pesar de estar hospitalizada aún era un dolor cabeza.

-Gracias por venir severus. Un caramelo de limón. – ofreció.

-No señor. – rechazo educadamente.

-Severus quiero que me ayudes a buscar un lugar seguro con máxima protección para alojar a una persona.

-¿Es necesaria tal protección? – estaba intrigado, acaso era una nueva arma para la orden.- Puedo preguntar quién necesita esa protección.

-Por supuesto muchacho. – completo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Es para Rose Potter.

-Habla de la chica que está internada en San Mugo, cuyo pronóstico es quedar internada indefinidamente, agregando además que estuvo a punto de matarlo.- el director debe estar loco, pensó.

-Razones tenia Severus. Me culpa de la muerte de Sirius, y yo cometí el error de echar más leña al fuego en un momento equivocado.

-Quisiera saber, si se me permite, cual es el maravilloso plan que tiene para sacar a Potter de San Mugo. No creo que el ministro lo apoye.

-El único interés de Cornelio es tener a Rose bajo su poder. Pero no te preocupes tengo las palabras indicadas para que me apoye. El problema será Rose. Como sabes ella no desea mi cercanía, - dijo con voz de dolor.- necesito buscar en alguien en quien confiar para protegerla. Petunia la abandono completamente.

-No puedo creer que sea hermana de Lily. – dijo con asco.

-Esta es la lista de posibles candidatos. Quiero que vigiles a estas familias y saques a los mejores candidatos.

-Me imagino los honrados que estarán en tener a la elegida, será un trabajo fácil. – comento con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto. Mi preocupación que se nieguen por el peligro que correrían, Voldemord no puedo saber el paradero de Rose, al menos hasta que empiece la escuela. Confió en ti Severus.

El maestro de pociones salió de oficina del director a seguir sus órdenes.

* * *

Una mujer con mandil blanco trataba de alimentar a su paciente. Esta chica estaba con la mira ida. La enfermera dio un suspiro de derrota. En seguida en el cuarto entro un hombre.

-¿Cómo estas querida Rose? – se acercó a la joven a tocar sus mejillas.- ¿Algún cambio?

-Todo sigue igual ministro, está muy tranquila.

-La prefiero así, quieta, sumisa. Continua así Rose y la pasaras bien, aquí nadie te molestara.

-Señor. El mago Albus Dumbledore está afuera.

-Rose Potter no recibe visitas. – ordeno de mal humor.

-Él lo sabe señor. E l quiere hablar con usted.

-No se cansa de insistir no Rose…- le hablo al oído.-No te preocupes no permitiré que te haga más daño.

-El ministro salió de la habitación decidido a sacar al molesto director.

-Gracias por estos minutos Cornelio. Vengo a pedir tu ayuda.

-Dime Albus como podría ayudarte, si está en mis manos…

-Lo está. Quiero que traslademos a Rose dentro de poco. Quiero que salga de San Mugo.

-Estás loco, esa niña está enferma, el diagnostico dice que puede resultar peligroso, podría lastimar a otras personas.

-Lo que tiene Rose es solo una infinita tristeza, perdió a su padrino a quien consideraba como un padre su única familia. Quiso desahogar su dolor de la forma equivocada. No esta demente Cornelio.

-Ella no ha mostrado mejoría alguna, es imposible que salga. Es un peligro mortal.

-Creo mi querido amigo, que el corre peligro mortal eres tú.

-Te atreves a amenazar al ministro, esto te costaría Askaban.

-Creo que ya lo intentaste. – recordó.- Aunque no lo creas, te estoy salvando…

-¿de qué?

-Tengo información de que los mortifagos, se han enterado de tu protección hacia Rose. No se demoraran en ir a Voldemord y darle esta información. ¿Qué crees que hará, Te pedirá por favor que quites tu encanto de protección sobre ella? Tienes poco tiempo.

-Mientes. –trato que su voz sonara con miedo.- Tengo protección.

-Mucha gente a tu alrededor a muerto. Si quieres enfrentarte a Voldemord no puedo evitarlo. – Albus le dio la espalda.

-¡Espera!. Esa niña será tu fin Albus, y estaré feliz de verlo. – pronuncia lleno de rabia.

Albus solo esperaba la recuperación de Rose pero sobre todo el perdón de ella. Que confiara de nuevo, aunque eso era pedir mucho.


End file.
